Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies (born July 26th, 1993), often known as "Liz", is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for her role as Lucy in the musical 13 and as Jade West in Victorious. In an interview, Liz says she is "really goofy" and that she "makes up characters" who she might pretend to be while conversing with someone. She also says she is "very weird". Co-actress and best friend Ariana Grande also noted that Liz loves photography and is always taking photographs of herself and everyone on the set. Background Elizabeth Egan "Liz" Gillies was born in Haworth, New Jersey (NJ). Her family is from NJ. She participated in local community theater productions, church choir, and took voice lessons at her school. Career '2007-2008' Elizabeth started her career by appearing in commercials for bubblegum and cellphones. She got roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514 which really jump-started her career. She was cast in The Clique and Harold as a supporting character in both. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She receives the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and "Getting Ready". '2009-Present' On January 4, 2009, 13 closed down. Liz currently stars in Nickelodeon's Victorious, in which she plays Jade West, the antagonist to Victoria Justice's character, Tori Vega. It has been confirmed by both her (via Twitter) and the network that she has just finished filming an upcoming episode of White Collar where she plays a teenage private school student whose father is suspected of embezzlement. Elizabeth is featured in Deleasa's music video for "Time In A Day"; her character is the vocalist's girlfriend. Trivia *Full name: Elizabeth Egan Gilles *Birthdate: July 26th, 1993 *Eye color: Blue *Star sign: Leo *Her favorite color is turquoise (formerly light green) *She was born in Haworth, New Jersey. *She is a vegan, but not by choice, as she is allergic to most foods (including bread and kiwi) and that is why she doesn't eat animal products. She is also allergic to gluten. She has "a vegan/gluten free english muffin with bananas & agave every morning" and she could not eat the food prepared by her Italian Great and Grandmother.http://twitter.com/#!/LizGillies/status/59326752534704128http://lizgillies.org/?p=89 *She played the role of Lucy in the Broadway musical 13 along with Ariana Grande. They thus are best friends.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2566697/bio *She loves The Beatles. *Played the role of Lucy in the Broadway musical 13 along with Ariana Grande. *Her height is about 5'7 (1.70 m) *Her best friend is her co-star Ariana Grande (who plays Cat Valentine). *Although Gillies mostly works in Los Angeles, she still lives in Haworth. *Liz says that her dream role would be to play Alice Ripley's character Diana in Next To Normal. *She said in an interview that she likes playing Jade because she is constantly changing, saying "I could never play a monotonous mean girl" and "I would just die if I had to play a one dimensional...mean girl." *She says on formspring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. *Her favorite dessert is her grandmother's apple pie. *She has one brother who she says is her best friend. *She said in an interview that a celebrity she would love to be caught kissing is Johnny Depp. *She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday. *Her worst fear is getting stuck in an elevator. *She's double-jointed. *She has never drank a cup of coffee (on set, the prop department dyes water brown and has her drink that for her scenes as Jade drinking coffee). *She loves llamas. *She is the only one of the main cast who has ever been to a school prom. *When she was younger, she auditioned for America's Got Talent but was rejected. *She is afraid of wasps. *Her favorite character from Rent is Angel. *Her dad owns a band. *She can play piano/keyboard. *Liz currently does the voice of Daphne on Nickelodeon's Winx Club. Gallery Gallery:Elizabeth Gillies Filmography Cinema Television Theater Broadway *13 The Musical thumb|300px|right|13 The Musical (Elizabeth Gillies) - It Can't be true Commercials/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Ginger Fox *Freri d'ortographe Twitter Feed From Liz Gillies' Twitter: External links Elizabeth Gillies - Facebook Elizabeth Gillies - Twitter LizGilliesOfficial - Youtube Liz Gillies Fanmail Addresses Portait Magazine article References Category:Actors Category:Elizabeth Gillies Category:Music